Storage library systems are often used by enterprises and the like to efficiently store and retrieve data from storage media. In the case of some storage libraries, the media are data cartridges (e.g., tape cartridges) that are typically stored and indexed within a set of magazines. When particular data is requested, a specialized robotic assembly finds the appropriate cartridge, removes the cartridge from its magazine, and carries the cartridge to a media drive that is designed to receive the cartridge and read its contents. Some storage libraries have multiple drives that can operate concurrently to perform input/output operations on multiple cartridges.
The logical reliability of the storage library (i.e., the ability to reliably store and retrieve data) can depend largely on the physical integrity of the storage media and the media drives that read and/or write to that storage media. For example, age, environmental factors, read/write cycles, and other conditions can reduce the integrity of data stored on physical storage media (e.g., magnetic tape). If the storage library and/or its users can maintain awareness of which storage media and/or media drives are more or less reliable, various actions can be taken to improve the overall reliability of the storage library. For example, data can be moved from less reliable to more reliable storage media before the less reliable storage media fails (or appreciably slows operation of the library, etc.), a certain unreliable drive can be avoided until it is repaired or replaced, etc. Still, it is typically desirable for any media validation tasks to be performed in a manner that is relatively transparent to host applications that use the storage library. For example, users may not want to interrupt or otherwise interfere with data processing, backup, or other operations for long periods of time while waiting for media to become validated.